walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Magna (Comic Series)
Magna is a character first encountered in Issue 127 of Image Comics' The Walking Dead. She is the leader of a small group from Richmond trying to survive in the Washington, D.C. area. She and her group are found by Paul Monroe and others whilst they are trying to divert a herd of zombies away from Alexandria. The end result is one casualty, though she and her group are then taken back to Alexandria to reside there. Later on, after the death of another one of her friends at the hands of the Whisperers, she joins Rick Grimes' militia against the enemy group. Several years after Rick's death, Magna and Yumiko are still a couple and live happily at the Commonwealth. Overview Magna is a strong, brave, capable and smart survivor. Her personality is similar to Rick's, as she is a strong and caring person who will do anything to protect and keep her friends safe. Also like Rick, Magna is uneasy at being called a leader but grows into one. Magna is also shown to have a few insecurities, being that she gets intimidated by Rick when she first meets him and is scared of people finding out about her sexuality. Magna is shown to have a strong sense of justice and, as such, despises the system under which the Commonwealth operates. She was confident that war would eventually break out in the Commonwealth, a prediction which almost proved true. Pre-Apocalypse Greece It is unknown whether Magna was born in Greece or had a Greek mother and/or father. Her father was homophobic, to which still affects Magna who is uncomfortable about coming out. She however reveals she is of Greek descent in Issue 171. Richmond, Virginia Almost nothing is known about Magna's life before the outbreak began except that she is from Richmond, Virginia. She might have moved in Richmond from Greece. Post-Apocalypse A New Beginning At the beginning of the apocalypse, Magna is one of many survivors who arrive at a nursing home near Washington D.C. Seeing it as a potential safe haven, she decided to stay. After awhile, the home became too crowded. It is not explicitly said what happened, but Magna and a group of others left and set off on their own. During the next seven months, several of her group mates were killed; Ted got drunk one night and was bitten, and Aubrey and Michelle were ambushed inside a department store and devoured. As they traveled further along, Magna says they had a system where all their possessions were hitched inside a trailer that was hitched to horses and they sat atop the roof of the car, seeing it as a mobile building that they could be secure in. She recalls that they ran across no other people while they traveled. Magna is seen sitting atop of the trailer when one of the members of her group, Luke, starts a conversation with her about their travel destination, Magna stating that they all have no idea where they are going and can take as much time as they like because of it. Suddenly a massive herd of zombies burst out of the woods next to them and start attacking the horses dragging the train-cart, eventually swaying the cart enough so it topples over. Magna and her group are quickly surrounded by the zombie herd and Magna herself is almost bitten on the arm, however, a timely rescue by Paul Monroe saves her life. Paul quickly dismounts from his horse and starts helping Magna and her group fend off the zombies, but one of Magna's group, Bernie, is devoured in the process. Paul then tells Magna to cut the horses free from the toppled train-cart and get to safety, saying he and other members of the Alexandria Safe-Zone scout group will rid the zombie herd from the area. After escaping from the herd on horseback, Magna and her group manage to get to a safe zone and after a few minutes of hiding, she, Paul, and the rest of his scout group manage to begin leading the zombie herd away. Magna briefly gets into an argument with another member of her group, Kelly, who says they should not trust Paul and his group as they are the ones who led the herd to them and got Bernie killed. Magna says it was not their fault and everyone is a dead-man in the apocalypse anyway. Shortly after, Paul arrives on horseback to meet her and invites her to join Alexandria's community as long as she agrees to give her weapons over to him. Magna is hesitant to do so at first, but when Paul tells her Alexandria has plenty of food, she accepts wholeheartedly. After she arrives at Alexandria, Paul takes her the the community's great hall, where Rick Grimes is waiting to interview her group. Magna introduces him to all the members of her group, Kelly, Luke, Connie, and Yumiko. Rick then asks if she leads them and she begins to say that they are a team without a leader, but Luke interrupts her and says that she is indeed the leader that kept the group together. Rick tells her that it is okay to be uncomfortable with the title of leader, saying he was for a while too. Magna then asks him what they should do and Rick tells her that they need to hand their weapons over for a few weeks, so that the community can learn to trust them. Magna is at first hesitant and decides to talk it over with her group and they decide that they will trust Rick for the time being because they do not want to pass the chance up of living in such a thriving community. Rick then tells them to rest up for the day, as he would like to interview each member of the group the next day, saying it is best they get to know each other, and Magna agrees with him before she walks off. Andrea interview's Magna and her group. She asks how they survived. Magna says that they lived in a nursing home and that she's from Richmond, Virginia. They eventually left the home because it became unsafe so the group left and headed towards Washington D.C. because the last broadcasts they had heard had urged people to get to big cities, so they could protect people. She says that there was this place they said with a greenhouse that grew year round and that it was amazing. Eventually, people started showing up and things got 'bad' as she put it. And about seven months ago, the group left. Magna goes on to say that about half of her group had died. Later on, Magna is in a house with her group. The group debates about what they will do. Magna says that Alexandria is too good to be true, and that they're hiding something. She then says they will find out what it is that they are hiding. Magna tells Rick that she and her group are still trying to figure out what is a private residence or a community building. Rick tells her that it's a jail housing a prisoner for life. Magna seems surprised and Rick says that she can visit him when he returns if she likes before walking away. Magna, Luke, and Kelly all go to the jail, seeing Negan imprisoned. He asks if they're there to rescue him, saying that the people at Alexandria are "animals". However she does not believe him, saying she's seen what torture looks like and he looks well fed and taken care of, and leaves him. Later on, when Andrea returns to her house, Magna's group pulls her in and Magna demands she answer her questions. Andrea agrees to but tells Magna she'd best not threaten her. Whispers Into Screams Magna first asks Andrea about why Negan is locked in a cell in one of the abandoned houses. Andrea goes on and explains a healthy portion of her group's history, including the events of "No Way Out", the ending of "All Out War" and Rick's role as leader. Magna is later seen along with Andrea working on the food fields when she asks about Eugene who walks past. When Andrea briefly touches on it, she switches the topic and comments on how Alexandria is great and they seem to be overloaded on food. The two women then notice Rick approaching and greet him. Call To Arms Magna is seen with the rest of the Militia shooting roamers to practice for the war with the Whisperers. She does well while Vincent almost dies. She returns back to Alexandria. She is alongside the Militia when they save Michonne and Aaron and go after Beta. The Whisperer War Magna is seen patrolling Alexandria with Dwight and Laura when she spies Negan approaching. Dwight wants her to shoot him immediately, but she refuses, saying Rick would want to talk to him. She is later seen setting up at the water tower with the rest of the Militia. A Certain Doom Magna helps some survivors bringing the walkers to the ocean nearby Oceanside. Then Magna helps Andrea to save Eugene from the walkers. When Andrea was bitten and goes to Alexandria, Magna and Yumiko say goodbye and she supports Rick alongside the other friends. Lines We Cross Magna is seen heading out of Alexandria with Michonne, Eugene, Siddiq, and Yumiko. Later in the trip it is revealed that Magna and Yumiko have begun a romantic relationship. Magna and company later make it to Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania, where they met Juanita Sanchez who joins them and not long after they are found by the Commonwealth. New World Order Magna and her companions are questioned by Lance Hornsby, who then takes them back to the Commonwealth to speak with their leader, Pamela Milton. Afterwards, they explore the Commonwealth and encounter Sebastian Milton, who creepily attempts to flirt with Yumiko. Magna, who becomes outraged tries to defend her, but is suddenly assaulted by Sebastian. The Rotten Core Magna is put in charge of Alexandria while Dwight and Rick are visiting the Commonwealth. She worries that a conflict is imminent. Magna later orders Heath and Vincent to increase the level of alertness. Rest In Peace Magna asks Siddiq to travel to the Commonwealth and check in on Rick. She also instructs him to stop by the Hilltop to recruit some more people for his mission. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Magna has killed: *At least 5 unnamed Whisperers (Alongside with her fellow survivors) *Numerous counts of zombies Relationships Magna and Luke seem to have a trusting friendship. When Rick asks Magna who the leader of the group is, Magna tries to tell Alexandria's leader that there was no leader and surviving was a team effort, but Luke interrupts her and tells Rick that Magna is the leader of the group. This shows that Luke sees Magna as the leader of their group. It is later implied that Luke had feelings for Magna. In the aftermath of Luke's death at the hands of Alpha, Magna becomes saddened and distressed, breaking down into tears with the rest of her friends unable to console her. She expressed a great desire to see The Whisperers brought to justice, even if it meant her doing so on her own accord. Bernie Bernie is a member of Magna's group. Magna appeared to care for Bernie, as she was clearly upset after his death. Rick Grimes Magna is wary of Rick and his role as leader. She believes him to be hiding something and subverts his leadership in the same way Rick acted when he first met Douglas. However it is later shown that the two are on fairly even terms now and Rick trusts her as a valued member of the community. In fact they are friendly enough to make Michonne jokingly ask Rick if Magna is someone Andrea should worry about. While Rick visits the Commonwealth, he places Magna in charge of Alexandria, showing he trusts her and respects her abilities as a leader. Andrea Magna initially saw Andrea as being abrupt and bossy. This is shown during her 'interview' with Andrea regarding how her group survived before arriving to Alexandria. When Magna became suspicious of them hiding something, she went and captured Andrea as she enters her home, seeing her as an obviously high-ranking member of the safe-zone community. After discussing the safe-zone's last few years, the two seem to now be on friendlier terms with each other. In Issue 167 Magna is very sadden for Andrea's death and tells her that she was always kind with her. Negan At first, Magna was shocked to see Negan inside a cell kept away from everyone else. After hearing that he was locked away and tortured for months, she pointed out that he looked well off for a torture victim and suspected him of lying. When Negan eventually admitted that it was a lie, Magna promptly turns and leaves the cell. Yumiko Magna leads a group in which Yumiko is one of the members. Magna seems to rely on Yumiko for force, which can be seen in Issue 127 when Magna expects Yumiko to kill the zombies, and Magna introduces Yumiko as the "tough one" when she says "Yumiko will kick you in the balls if you ask her if she knows Kung-Fu". They seem to be in agreement upon living in Alexandria, which unites them. In Issue 170, it is shown that they have started a romantic relationship together as Eugene finds them kissing in a sleeping blanket. And in Issue 172 Yumiko makes their relationship public, despite Magna's wishes. Because of Magna's father, she was terrified about coming out. Connie Magna leads a group in which Connie is one of the members. It is possible that the two may have talked to each other much before reaching Alexandria because Magna introduces Connie to Rick as quiet. Additionally, Magna seems to be mad at Connie because Connie doesn't want to fight with Alexandria against the Whisperers. Magna and Yumiko appear to be against Connie and Kelly. Kelly Kelly is a member of Magna's group. Magna and Kelly don't seem to get along together that well because of their dispute on whether or not they should protect Alexandria. Kelly, along with Connie, claims that they should not fight for Alexandria, which gets Magna angry. Magna says that Rick took them in when they needed it most, and even kept them in and forgave them when they kidnapped Andrea. However, it is likely that Kelly cares about Magna nonetheless, since he escorted her to Negan's basement when they first arrived at the safe-zone. Dwight Magna and Dwight have interacted in organizing and preparing with the war against the Whisperers with Dwight as leader of the militia in the field and Magna as a leader of a smaller group.}} Appearances Trivia *Sean Mackiewicz revealed in Issue 130's Letter Hacks that Magna has a "great bullshit detector", referring to the lie she didn't buy from Negan. *Robert Kirkman joked about Magna's last name in Issue 140's Letter Hacks. He told the readers it is "Nimous". *Magna and Yumiko are the first lesbian couple to appear in the Comic Series. **Robert Kirkman confirms that Magna wasn’t originally suppose to be a lesbian, but changed it due to the fact that the series didn’t have a lesbian couple yet. *In Issue 189's Letter Hacks, Kirkman revealed that Magna is a former community leader, and that this is the reason she was left in charge of Alexandria. Category:Miscellaneous Survivor Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:Comic Characters Category:Leaders Category:Forever Alone Category:Comics Category:Alive Category:Alexandria Safe-Zone Category:Magna's Group Category:The Militia